Historias de hace un tiempo
by Rushia-chan
Summary: 1935 se ausenta por dos años, haciendola esperar, con falsas o verdaderas, quien sabe, esperanzas. O peor aún, si él regresa, que pasará con deidara? itaXoc pasen y leannn!
1. desde que te fuiste

Hola!!

Primer fic, como se habrán dado cuenta.

Espero que les guste!

dialogo

" pensamiento

__ cambio de parte, escenario, lo que quieran. (Solo sepan que ahí ocurre un cambio en la historia)

* * *

Sola, en su cuarto, esperando a que la mañana llegara para arrebatarle el hermoso sueño que siempre tenía…Con él.

Tanto colorido le fascinaba.

Tan vívido. Tan real.

No quería despertar para darse cuenta que no estaba pasando lo que ella más añoraba.

-Si tan solo fuera real…- susurró antes de quedarse dormida en una noche que la consumía por completo.

_**________________________________________**_

_**1935**_

Despertó después de cinco horas. No había dormido bien en 3 días; su trabajo tampoco le permitía descansar mucho, ya que debía hacer las rutinas más complicadas.

Exacto, ella era bailarina **¡**_**y de las mejores!**_Siempre exclamaba su jefe.

Trabajaba en un cabaret. A pesar de no gustarle ese ambiente tan promiscuo, no había muchas opciones de trabajo que no fuera _full time_ al tener un hijo al cual mantener. _**Su**_hijo; el hijo de _**ellos**__._

Caminó hacia su tocador y observó sus facciones, siempre tan juveniles y hermosas, ahora algo demacradas por la falta de sueño, pero seguía igual de dulce y provocadora como antes. Su pelo negro ondulado que caía con una gracia infinita hasta sus caderas y sus adorables ojos color ámbar. Siempre había sido así, la más aclamada por el público, aunque sólo era buena para ello y no para muchas otras cosas más (aparte de cocinar y contarle historias a su niño).

Se retocó el maquillaje, se colocó su traje de encaje y tul y salió desde su cuarto hasta la entrada del escenario, ya lista para lo habitual.

No importaba la profesión que hubiera tomado, era demasiado pudorosa como para andarse pavoneando delante de los hombres -como hacía la mitad de sus compañeras- por lo que se limitaba a bailar, recibir las felicitaciones del público y marcharse.

Al salir, además de reconocer a los mismos babosos de siempre, vio a un tipo cualquiera, muy hermoso para su criterio, cerca de donde ella estaba. Creyó saber quien era** "**_**¡Y ahora se le ocurre pasarse por aquí!" **_pensó. Un tipo delgado, rubio y de ojos azules, con el pelo recogido en una media coleta.

La confusión la hizo permanecer en el lugar, estáticamente inmóvil, a pesar de que la música ya había comenzado. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que era su turno. Al terminar, saludó a su público y se marchó.

Cinco minutos después de entrar a su dormitorio se oyó un golpeteo suave en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Sabes quién soy, Izaki.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, con cierto mal humor.

-¡¿Qué quieres Deidara?! – Espetó.

- Vine a felicitarte, estuviste hermosa hoy, y también a traerte un mensaje, preciosa.

-Odio que me llames así, ¡Y lo sabes, desgraciado!

Su rostro se ensombreció un poco para luego adquirir una sonrisa sombría en su rostro.

-Como que vuelvas a insultarme…-enmudeció para tranquilizarse-. ¡¿Quieres el maldito mensaje o no?!- Preguntó, algo irritado.

-¿Es de él?

-No, es de cosmefulanito, ¿DE QUIEN MÁS SINÓ?

-¡¿ME PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE TRANQUILIZARTE?!

-¡ES QUE ME SACA DE QUICIO TU INPACIENCIA! ¡ERES IGUALITA A TU HERMANO SASORI! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAS ENTRAR!

-Pues adelante –dijo algo distante-. Lo lamento -se disculpó-, sabes lo fatal que se me dá esto y a demás…

-Izaki, -Dijo con voz aterciopelada- te comprendo, por que sé cuánto dolor puede ocasionar una pérdida ¡Pero no puedes estar tan pendiente de esto como si tu vida entera dependiera de ello!

-Es lo único que me queda a demás del pequeño Kotaro…-se le quebró la voz.

-¡No lo es! ¡Aún tienes a tus amigos! ¡A mi, a Sasori, a Hidan...

- Lo sé, pero le amo demasiado.

El rubio se le adelantó, Cruzó la puerta y la abrazó lo más estrechamente posible.

-Izaki, eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y fuerte, saldrás de esto por que aún vive y te sigue amando tanto como antes. Él se marchó hace ya dos años, es poco tiempo, lo sé; tenía una misión importante y tú lo sabías. Esta es la única manera que tiene para comunicarse contigo.

-Y te agradezco con todo mi corazón que nos ayudes. Sé que lo odias, pero me alegra que hagas esto por nosotros. Sus intenciones no eran malas hace siete años, no quiso forzarte, pero le dieron ordenes y…

-No importa ya -Le atajó-. Toma la carta.

Le tendió un sobre blanco y pequeño. Luego le sonrió y, teniéndola aún en sus brazos, le besó la frente.

-Gracias, Dei-chan -Sonrió a pesar de estar llorando contra su pecho, puesto que ese era el nombre por el que ella le llamaba de pequeños-. Por todo.

-De nada –Respondió, sonriendo paternalmente-. Y no me importa cuánto odies que te diga preciosa, por que seguiré insistiendo.

Ella rió por primera vez en varios días. Su amigo de toda la vida era la mejor anestesia contra el dolor que conocía.

Luego de soltarla, el rubio se adelantó unos pasos, esperó a que Izaki cerrara la puerta y dijo:

-¿Dónde está el pequeño Kotaro? No lo he visto hace dos meses.

El pequeño de tres años había estado pegado a la puerta que conectaba la habitación de su mamá con la suya escuchando toda la conversación (N/A: que no entendió, por supuesto XD) se abrió paso hasta llegar al dormitorio.

-Aquí estoy, tío –Exclamó con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos- ¡Has venido a verme!

-Claro pequeño ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó el aludido.

Dejó que su hijo y su "tío postizo", como el niño le apodaba, terminaran su conversación en paz y se alejó para leer la carta en privacidad.

"_querida Izaki:_

_Te escribo desde muy lejos, Francia siendo exactos, para contarte cómo van las cosas por aquí. La misión sigue exitosa, ya casi atrapamos al maldito imb… lo siento, al maldito "asesino" que estábamos buscando. La salida de la crisis ayudó un poco a ese bastar… la única razón que tengo para disculparme después de cada insulto es si Kotaro llega a leer esto. Sé que tiene tres años, pero si que aprende rápido ese chico según me contaste en la última carta. Parecerá impropio de mí mostrar sentimientos, pero me gustaría poder estar ahí para decirle lo orgulloso que me siento de él ahora._

_En fin, esto casi termina y es probable que vuelva pronto, amor, al fin dejarás de torturar a Deidara para que me entregue cartas. Hazle saber a ese tarado que le debo una bien grande y que la diga a Sasori que me debe 100.000 francos de una apuesta. Te explicaré luego, dame tiempo._

_Espero que te vaya bien, a ti y al niño. Cuando vuelva no tendrás que trabajar más, despreocúpate._

_Debo irme, Pein me reclama para una junta._

_ Por siempre tuyo:_

_ Itachi."_

Suspiró. Se secó una pequeña lágrima que le estaba cayendo por la mejilla y leyó la firma una, dos, quizá veinte veces.

Su esposo –Si así podía llamarle- era una persona muy tierna con ella y su hijo. Siempre se mostraba amable con ellos aunque era una persona muy dura, seria y arrogante con los demás. Al menos así se mostraba.

Presionó la carta contra su pecho y murmuró la palabra _Mío._ Le complacía tanto saber que no era de nadie más que de ella, nadie jamás podría poseerlo ni amarlo tanto como ella, y nadie jamás podría arrebatárselo; no al menos después del juramento de amor que le profesó hacía cinco años. Sonrió con malicia. Él era _**su **_propiedad.

Se recostó más contra el sillón y, sin darce cuenta, se quedó dormida

* * *

Gracias por leeer!!

Estuvo algo aburrido y lento, pero la dinámica aparece en los siguientes capítulos.

Por favor leeeeeeaaaaaaannnnn!!!! Y dejen reviews :3.

yo sé que quieren apretar ese bo-ton-cii-too


	2. pesadilla

Aquí traigo el capi 2.

Entren que me deprimo, entren!!!!!

En fin, gracias por los reviews!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y/o leyeron esta historia!!

Naruto y todos los otros personajes (excepto Izaki, ella fue mi idea) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**No sé si lo aclaré antes, pero Izaki está en Londres, el que está en Francia es Itachi y está muy bueno, por cierto.**

Todo estaba muy oscuro, y la neblina abundaba en aquel extraño lugar. Tenía mucho frío, dado a que sólo tenía un vestido puesto. No recordaba haber despertado ni haberse cambiado; mucho menos haber ido a aquel sitio. Confundida y algo soñolienta avanzó entre la nubosa espesura de la noche y lo vio. La sombra de un hombre a poca distancia de ella

-Imposible encontrar a alguien –Dijo para si misma.- Qué estará haciendo una persona como él aquí.

No podía ver mucho, pero parecía alto, musculoso y** "**_**está bastante bueno**_"pensó, y luego se sonrojó.

-Disculpa, hola, si, mmm -Hizo una pausa, sintiéndose algo ridícula.- ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?-Preguntó a la sombra.

No tenía idea del porqué, pero luego de preguntar se sintió muy grosera.

El interrogado no respondió, pero se acercó a un paso rápido, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba disminuyera drásticamente.

A sólo medio metro de separación, pudo sentir cómo esa persona la taladraba con la mirada. A juzgar por la carencia de contraste en la oscuridad, sus ojos debían ser negros. Le recordaban a los ojos de su "esposo", porque esos también carecían de expresión. Bajó la mirada; la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Al subir la mirada otra vez, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra pudieron darse cuenta de que le persona tenía ambos ojos entrecerrados. Sospechó que estaba sonriendo.

El morboso motivo lo desconocía, puesto que tener enfrente a un extraño a ella no le parecía muy gracioso; no entendía porqué a él sí.

-mmm… me preguntaba si podría responderme, quizá… ¿para hoy?- No le importó sonar impertinente, no conocía a esa persona y le estaba pareciendo algo extraña a juzgar por sus modales "refinados".

- ¿Hola? –Preguntó, creyendo que a lo mejor la persona no hablaba español.- ¿_Do you know where are we?- _Volvió a preguntar lo mismo, esta vez en inglés.

- sí, lo sé. –Respondió la sombra, con una voz muy fría y monótona, pero muy aterciopelada y seductora. Algo de melancolía y emoción le llegó a los ojos.

Izaki se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Hacía dos años que no escuchaba esa voz pero la reconocía como si la hubiera escuchados en los últimos 15 años todos los santos días.

-¿I-Itachi? –Preguntó, con los ojos humedecidos.- ¿E-Eres tú? -La voz se le cortaba cada vez que hablaba sobre el.

-Niña boba, tonta e hipersensible –Le dijo, con alegría- ¿Quién más podía ser?

La distancia entre ellos se volvió nula cuando Itachi se acercó, rodeó su cintura en sus brazos y la besó con una pasión capas de quemar un bosque entero.

Al principio le pareció que todo esto era un sueño y que despertaría pronto, pero la intensidad de ese beso era tan real…

A los 5 minutos de haber comenzado el sueño, se convirtió en pesadilla.

El itachi que estaba abrazándola se convirtió rápidamente en el maldito imbécil que le había arruinado la vida, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo, ocultando el dolor, cuando ella le propinó una fuerte patada-. ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿¿¡¡Extrañarte a _ti_, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL INFRADOTADO!!??- Le contestó.

-Porqué tanta agresividad ante un recién llegado de Japón, ¿eh?

-Oh, no sé, quizá sea porqué…¡¡ENCOMANDASTE UNA MISIÓN EN LA QUE CASI MATAN A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO N EL MUNDO Y A TODA MI PRECIADA FAMILIA, TARADO!!

-No, yo sólo la dirigí por que me lo ordenaron, no confundas. No soy culpable- espetó, con una sonrisa de lado.- Además íbamos a matar a tu familia con o sin misión designada.- Añadió con una mueca cruel.

-espera…¡¡¿¿qué??!!- preguntó, confundida, Izaki.- ¿QUÉ MIERDA LES HEMOS HECHO LOS AKASUNA TU MALDITO GRUPO DE AFEMINADOS? PRIMERO OROCHIMARU, DESPUÉS KABUTO, LUEGO TÚ… AGRADEZCO AL CIELO QUE NI JUGOO NI SUIGETSU SIGUIERON TU PUTO EJEMPLO!!

-Te enfureces si te presionan, ¿verdad, lindura?

-No me llames así tu maldito desgraciado…

-Sasu-chaaaann!! Debemos irnos bonitooo!!- La interrumpió la voz de una chica, pelirroja por lo visto, y con un atuendo de perra.

-Genial, para rrematar…¡¡Señoras y señores, la puta más grande de todas, KARIN!!- gritó Izaki en dirección a la chica.

-Hablas como una santa, Izaki- Contestó la maldita perr… quiero decir Karin (N/A: Fans de Karin: lamento lo que digo, sólo que la odio con toda mi alma. :3 no se sientan tocados, por favor.)

-En comparación a ti, hasta Ino podría ser Teresa de Calcuta.- contestó la pelinegra (N/A: ya les dije que Izaki tiene pelo negro? Nooo? Pues que mal. Continuamos…)

-Niñas, Niñas, ya no peleen.-Recriminó Sasuke- No vale la pena que desperdicies saliva tratando de insultarla, Izaki.

Se acercó mas a el oído de la asustada morocha y le susurró:

-Ella es sólo un simple… llamémoslo "desahogo". Acata mis ordenes y está ahí cuando se lo ordeno. No significa nada para mí; en cambio tú- añadió mirándola de pies a cabeza- estás mucho más cerca de ser la clase de chica patética con la que me acuesto.

La rabia la carcomía. Quería patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando lo intentó, sólo sintió un par de manitos zarandeándola y una vocecita gritando "Mamá, Mamá… qué te sucede?"

"_**Sólo un sueño**_" pensó.

-Kotarou-kun, Mamá sólo tuvo una pesadilla. Estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es y cómo llegué hasta mi cama?

-El tío Deidara te trajo dormida y me dijo que en la noche nos visitaría otra vez. También me avisó que vendrían el tío Kisame y el tío Sasori.

Suspiró. Esas noticias le alegraban un poco, puesto a que no veía a su hermano en un largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, etc. Tiempo; al menos nó desde hacía un año, y para ella eso era muchísimo tiempo.

Tanto tiempo lejos de su familia y amigos. Y de Itachi, ni hablar; cada día lo extrañaba más.

No estaban casados, no, pero era una relación muy parecida. Iban a casarse cuando se enteraron de que Kotarou iba a nacer, y debieron suspender todo porque debían regresar a su patria. Tiempos duros para nacer, decían todos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Tenían una buena posición económica y el dinero alcanzaba para el pan de cada día; hasta que una tarde, 12 de octubre de 1932 para ser exactos, él debió partir para cumplir con una misión clasificada rango S para asesinos a sueldo contratados por el gobierno. Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi (aunque era un analista, no en asesino) y Konan (única mujer debido al embarazo de Izaki, y también su mejor amiga) Eran asesinos a sueldo disfrazados de agentes federales, encargados por el gobierno de erradicar a gays afeminados, o así los llamaba Izaki, de la faz de la tierra y así poder obtener riquezas para sus países; y claro, en épocas de represión era muy importante.

-¿Qué hora es, cielo?- preguntó Izaki.

- Las 7 de la mañana. Tuviste un sueño malo?

-Sí, uno tan malo y terrorífico como el Deidara borracho usando esa falda en navidad. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El niño le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno Y… ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó su madre cuando vio que estaba mirando fija mente un pedazo de papel. _**"¡La carta! ¿De dónde la sacó?" **_Pensó.

-¡Mamá! ¡¡Pude encontrar las letras A; E; I; T; H; Z y K!!

Una ráfaga de alivio cruzó su semblante. Suspiró

-Sii, que lindoodame esa carta mocoso o te castigo por el resto de tu vida.-Avisó... O mejor dicho masculló una amenaza diciendo la primera parte con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué hice?-Preguntó Kotarou, asustado por la expresión asesina de su "kaa-chan".

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no husmearas en mis cosas?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Cuando Deidara te trajo se te calló de la mano y pensé que podría leerlo!

-Kotarou… Que tú tomes todo lo que está en el piso y te adueñes de él, no significa que sea tuyo.

-Pero yo…

-¡Lo siento, señor dueño del piso! Sin "peros". Si viste que la tenía en la mano significa que me pertenece…–Reprochó, pero algo la interrumpió- ¡¡No pongas cara de cachorro mojado!!

En ese momento recordó algo. Ese gesto de su cara que usaba cada vez que ella lo reprochaba le pertenecía, lo había heredado de ella.

Y aún peor, Ella lo usaba cada vez que Itachi le recriminaba por algo.

Acordar ce de el sólo logró que una punzada de dolor inundara su corazón. Se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó la cara de su hijo para que este no lo notara.

Se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era esa discusión. ¡No podía pelear con su hijo por semejante estupidez! Siempre le pasaba cuando se acordaba de Itachi: Se volvía demasiado susceptible.

-Mamá… ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si. –Respondió, aún apartando la mirada.- Lamento haberte gritado por algo tan tonto, hijo.

-Lamento haber intentado leer tu carta, mami.

Sonrió y abrazó a su primogénito (N/A: ¡SE ME ACABAN LOS SINÓNIMOS! : P). Él correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla (N/A: de la cara, por supuesto!! Creo que hoy estoy algo mal interpretadora).

_**Trampa creada por el villano, Bodega abandonada, **__**Yorkshire, Inglaterra.**_

-¡RÁPIDO! No tengo todo el día para que termines, Hidan-Gritó una voz Masculina. Era rasposa, daba a entender que provenía de alguien ya entrado en años (vejestorio *ejem*.Nooo, chiste)

-¡Lo siento seor perfecto! Pero la puta compuerta está atascada y no tengo jodida llave, ¡Ni siquiera una Piche palanca, Kakuzu!- Respondió Hidan, un joven peliblanco de ojos color morado claro, bastante cabreado.

-¿Has estado leyendo novelas mexicanas? Ese insulto sólo se escucha ahí.-Exclamó Kakuzu.

-Este… ¿No? -Responpreguntó (N/A: wtf?) el peliblanco.

-En vez de discutir por incongruencias, Limítense a sacarnos de aquí- Dijo una voz tan fría como el hielo, y tan tajante como el filo de una navaja del ejercito suizo. (N/A: wtf again? Soy bastante específica XD)

Hidan y Kakuzu se voltearon a ver al sujeto que había hablado. Era Alto; tenía el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja; ojos negros, que cuando enfurecía adquirían un resplandor rojo; ojeras muy marcadas debido a su falta de tiempo para dormir; _**"wuaw, que apuesto!"**_ pensaban las mujeres; _**"y delicioso"**_ pensaban Timmy Turner y su papá, de "los padrinos mágicos"; _**"¡Mal nacido, crabrón, mandón!"**_ pensaba Hidan.

-Fue una orden, no una sugerencia –Dijo cortante el portador de esa voz-. Podremos descansar en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, así que no tienen excusa.

-Está bien, Itachi –Mascullaron los dos al mismo tiempo (Hidan y Kakuzu).

Itachi los miró con algo de desdén. No era muy paciente con personas como ellos; pensaba que eran demasiado vagos e inútiles. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en reencontrarse con su prometida, en Londres. Si no escapaban, no podría volver a verla y tampoco a su hijo. Le dolía pensar en eso, pero le consolaba que dos días después de haber mandado esa carta desde París, regresó a Inglaterra y eso le daba una oportunidad de volver a verlos. Sonrió al ver pasar sus recuerdos por su mente.

-No puedes aguantar, ¿no Itachi-senpai?-Preguntó un individuo con una máscara naranja.

-No. No tengo otro motivo mas que ese para querer salir corriendo de aquí, Tobi.-Respondió en indagado, ensanchando un poco más su casi inexistente sonrisa.

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Qué hizo que Pein cambiara de opinión y mandara a Itachi a Inglaterra otra vez?

Quién era el supuesto villano que encerró a los miembros del akatsuki?

Porqué se colaron Timmy Turner y su padre en mi historia?

Eso lo averiguaran la semana que viene en HISTORIAS DE HACE UN TIEMPO.

Nooo, sólo bromeaba, lo postearé cuando pueda, pero no prometo que sea la semana que viene…

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews.

**SE QUE QUIEREN PRESIONAR ESE BOTÓN**

**\/**


	3. margen de errores

Hola a todoooos!!

Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero no tenía Internet y no podía subir el capi!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!

En fin, tengo que decirles que esta banda ancha está fallando (maldito país subdesarrollado!!) en toda la región!! Hijos de la #€$%!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Izaki, que me pertenece a mi, y si cualquiera intenta robármela, le partiré la cara. Nooo, chistecito. (WTF?)

Kotaro pertenece a los creadores de Pita Ten (al menos su nombre, el kotaro de este fic no luce como el original).

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Izaki.**

* * *

-¡Los pan queques están listos, kotaro!- Grité desde la cocina- ¡apresúrate o se acabará la nutela!! ¡Deidara vino a desayunar!

-¡NOOOOO… quiero decir, SIIIIII!! VINO DEIDARA!! PERO NO SE _TERMINEN _LA NUTELA SIN MIII!!!- Respondió kotaro desde su cuarto. A los cinco segundo entró una cosa envuelta en una manta que supuse que era mi hijo; que luego se tropezó con la manta y se cayó al piso, golpeó contra la silla.

-Eso debió doler- Dijo Deidara entre risas.

-Debería darte vergüenza ¡idiota!- Reproché y fui a socorrer a mi hijo.

-(_sniff_) ¡Mami, me lastimé donde más me duele!- Exclamó, llorando.

Deidara estalló en risas, le lancé una mirada asesina y se calló al instante.

-¡Es que fue divertido! ^\/;**-** Se excusó.

-¡Yo te voy a golpear en los huevos para que veas lo divertido que es!- Dije enfadada.

-¡No te pases! ¡Nos queremos y todo, pero sin amenazas, hn!-Dijo el rubio. Siempre se tomaba las amenazas demasiado enserio.

-si sabes lo que te conviene, Deidara, no debes discutir con ella.-Dijo una voz que se escuchaba en al lejanía. Era mi hermano, Sasori, que había llegado junto con Kisame.

Ayudé a mi hijo a incorporarse y lo senté en una silla, le serví el desayuno y fui a saludar.

Que rápido pasa el día. Luego de hablar con Kotaro a la mañana, lo mandé a dormir otra vez. Recuerdo que fue luego de que él "leyera" la carta. Me enojé mucho, hablamos y luego lo mandé a dormir.

En fin, el día anterior, Deidara e había dicho a Kotaro que mi hermano Sasori y Hidan vendrían, y él me lo comunicó a mi.

Saludé a ambos con un beso en la mejilla (¡de la cara!) y los invité a pasar.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡Hace meses que no los veía y… ¿Dónde está Hidan?!- Pregunté. No quise sonar grosera pero, según Deidara, Hidan también iba a venir.

-¡Déjanos acomodarnos antes, hermanita!- Dijo Sasori, y se sentó en una silla al lado de Kotaro-¿Cómo está mi único y favorito sobrino?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose al montoncito de sábanas acurrucado en la silla.

-Adolorido. -Respondió.

-Me imagino. Tienes una buena fonética para tener 3 años. Claro que tu madre comenzó a hablar a los 7 meses -Comentó-, y desde entonces no se ha callado- Agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Ja ja. Muy gracioso.- Reproché. Al menos Kotaro había sonreído.-Que grosera soy; toma asiento, Kisame.

El aludido se sentó y agradeció. Había pasado inadvertido, algo muy extraño para alguien tan alto y con cabello y piel azulada, que siempre estaba parloteando.

Algo más extraño, es que Hidan no estaba, y Kisame ocupaba su lugar. No es que me disgustara, simple mente me parecía extraño, ya que Hidan y yo éramos muy amigos. Claro que Kisame era bien pana, y me agradaba muchísimo, pero llegar de imprevisto no era algo que le entusiasmara.

Debí meditar en esto bastante tiempo, porque todos arquearon una ceja y me miraron, expectantes.

-Eeh, Iza, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Deidara.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré sonrojada.

-Si, lo siento, estaba pensando.

-¡Aleluya, hermana!-Exclamó Sasori.

Lo miré fijo.

-Sarcasmo no te falta, ¿hmph?- Manifesté. Hubo una carcajada por parte de Deidara.

-Iza-chan, ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte un vaso de agua?-Preguntó Kisame.

-Claro que no-Respondí sonriente-, ¿quieres algo más? Cualquier cosa que desees, pídela.

-Nada más, gracias.

-¡Yo quiero pan queques!- Dijo, o mejor dicho gritó Sasori.-Esa era tu respuesta cada vez que la abuela Chiyo ofrecía desayuno. Estabas algo gorda antes, no entiendo cómo bajaste de peso con ese apetito voraz tuyo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que Kotaro, Kisame y Deidara se lanzaban miradas nerviosas.

Si había algo que yo odiara con toda mi alma, era que me dijeran "gorda". Yo, a pesar de ser bien flaca, comía como una bestia, y mi hermano me lo recordaba a menudo.

-Sigue tu consejo, Sasori, no discutas conmigo.- Dije mordazmente.

-Ay ay, que miedo.

-De veras quieres que te patee, ¿no?

-No, en realidad vine por pan queques.- Bromeó.

Suspiré, y mi suspiro sonó a algo como "cretino". Le serví el desayuno a todos, menos a Kisame, que lo rechazó.

Hubo una pequeña charla mientras comíamos. Kotaro seguía algo decaído, pero participó un poco. Sasori tenía razón, hablaba muy bien para tener tres años y era divertido escucharlo, porque esa vocecita con ese vocabulario desarrollado era muy cómica. Todos reímos cuando dijo que "estos pan queques tienen un sabor espectacularmente agradable".

Al terminar de desayunar, Sasori, Deidara y Kotaro se fueron a ver televisión, y Kisame me ayudó a lavar los platos.

-Hoy estás algo callado- Comenté.- ¿Te pasa algo, Kisame?

-Estoy bien, Iza-chan, no te preocupes- Aseguró, pero no sonó muy convincente.

-Kisame, te conozco desde hace diez y siete años, _sé_ que no estás bien.

Me preocupaba que mi amigo estuviera así. Se lo notaba callado y tímido, cundo en realidad era extrovertido y parlanchín.

-Escucha, tenemos buenas y malas noticias, pero mejor espera a que estemos todos presentes-Él estaba sudando al decir esto-; no me pidas más información, ya he dicho demasiado- cortó.

Me preocupé más. El único tipo de "noticias" que me contaban tenía que ver con la misión, y la expresión de Kisame no ayudaba.

Terminamos de lavar en silencio. Luego Kisame llamó al rubio y al pelirrojo.

Yo no sabía muy bien que esperar.

Cuando ambos entraron al comedor, me dijeron que mi hijo se había quedado dormido. Me dieron tiempo de ir a acostarlo a su cama, pero me dijeron que volviera, pues tenían algo que decirme.

Con el corazón en la boca, fui hasta el sofá, alcé a mi hijo y lo llevé hasta su cama. Allí lo arropé y luego fui directo hacia donde estaban todos.

Cuando legué, estaban discutiendo algo en una lengua forastera, que me llevó un tiempo reconocer. Japonés.

-私達は起こるかどれが私の姉妹に言う責任を持っていない。-Dijo una voz, que reconocí como la de mi Hermano.

-しかし彼女はそれを知らなければならない!-Esta vez fue Deidara

-それは論議するべき十分である! あなたの姉妹はドアの後ろに隠れる。-Apuntó Kisame.

Abrieron la puerta y me invitaron a pasar.

Entendí perfectamente la conversación, yo hablaba este idioma perfectamente (era mi lengua natal, ¡Dios!), solo que la mayoría del tiempo hablábamos español.

-Si lo que quieren es matarme de un infarto, díganme qué demonios está pasando- Reclamé, asustada.

-Izaki, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía buenas y malas noticias?- Preguntó Kisame.

Asentí. Mi corazón latía a doscientos por hora.

-¿Cuál quieres saber primero?- Preguntó Deidara.

-La mala- Respondí, con la voz quebrada.

-La buena, entonces.- Dijo Sasori.

Arquee una ceja. ¿A qué se debía el cambio de planes?

-Okay, la buena noticia es que… Hidan no vino porque fue a buscar a alguien que desembarcó en Yorkshire, en la costa de Kingston-upon-Hull, pero luego…-Empezó Kisame, mas fue interrumpido por Deidara.

- Basta de rodeos, Itachi está en el país- Soltó.

En mi cara se formó la mezcla de expresiones más rara del mundo. Primero me quedé atónita; luego, puse mis ojos como platos; luego, una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de mis labios; pero después, la cruda realidad calló sobre mí y puse mi habitual cara de póker.

-Aún hay una mala noticia, verdad.- Pregunté, desilusionada.

No tenía idea de cómo sentirme, estaba demasiado emocionada, podría decirse que en estado de shock, tan feliz… pero, desgraciadamente, tuve que concentrarme en el lado negativo, como siempre hacía yo.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Exclamó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido, para darme después unos golpecitos en la frente- ¡Itachi ha vuelto, idiota, ¿Y tú te concentras en lo menos importante?!

-Sasori; ya sé que ha vuelto, lo asimilé y lo comprendí, "adorado gemeli", es sólo que estoy demasiado shockeada como para demostrar mi entusiasmo. Ahora, la mala noticia.

Mi cerebro no reaccionaba. Las oraciones que dije a mi hermano sonaron como provenientes de un cadáver, y los chicos se dieron cuenta.

-Ahja, claro, en fin… eeh…-Intentó decir Kisame, pero…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Kisame! ¡Suéltalo de una maldita vez!-Se impacientó Sasori.

-¡Ya! ¡No me apresures, relájate!- Exclamó molesto Kisame.- Voy a demandar a Pein por condiciones insalubres de trabajo; ya debo de estar destrozado psicológicamente.-Suspiró.-Bien, seré breve…

-Kisame… Me estoy inquietando…

-Vale; Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu ylagallinadeTobi cayeron enana trampaenemiga.-Dijo Kisame, tan apresuradamente que las palabras le salieron todas juntas.

Lo pillé al vuelo. El corazón se me subió a la boca.

-P-p-epppero…-Alcancé a tartamudear.

-Saldrán de esta, no te preocupes.- Me tranquilizó Deidara; que después se acercó y rodeó mis hombros con un brazo.- Es Uchiha Itachi, puede hacerlo todo.- Agregó, sonriendo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que sea humano, Deidara- Contradije, ya con lágrimas en los ojos-. El margen de error aún es existente. Además…

-Izak-chan, relájate.-Cortó Deidara, y me besó en la frente.

Bajé la cabeza, deprimida. Todos me miraron con lástima. No me gustaba que sintieran lástima por mí, así que sólo subí la cabeza, les dediqué una sonrisa y me limpié las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón- Concedí a Deidara-, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la bodega abandonada, cuatro personas trataban de huir, ya que el edificio, sellado herméticamente, estaba inundándose.

-¡Tenemos que abrir la puta compuerta! ¡Kakuzu, no seas imbecil y ayúdame, pedazo de mierda!-Gritó enojado Hidan, al cuál es agua ya le llagaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Puta madre, no me apures!-Se quejó el aludido, empapado hasta el mismo nivel que el anterior.

Itachi, que estaba sentado en una plataforma alejada del agua intentando armar un dispositivo C4 para volar la puerta, saltó hasta donde ellos estaban y los tomó a ambos por el cuello de la camisa.

-Un insulto, o siquiera una palabra más y les vuelo la cabeza a los dos, ¿entendido?-Dijo, con voz totalmente calma pero expresión, blandiendo la bomba delante de sus ojos.

-Ya, no te pases, trabajaremos en equipo, ¿ves?- Dijo Hidan, aterrorizado, abrazando a Kakuzu por los hombros. "_**Joder, este tío sí que da miedo**_"-pensó el agresivo criminal.

-Tobi ha visto los trabajos de Deidara-senpai, Itachi-san. Tobi puede ayudar.- Ofreció la gallina hiperactiva.

-Ponte a trabajar, entonces. Yo ayudaré al dúo zombi- Ordenó Itachi, pasándole el dispositivo a Tobi.

"_**¡Coño! **__**¡Porqué siempre a nosotros!"**_Pensaron Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Descubrir el punto en el cual podemos introducir la dinamita y hacer que estalle la puerta, pero el agua lo complica, así que en vez de eso, usaremos tu bomba casera.-Explicó Kakuzu.

-¿Te refieres a la dinamita dentro de la botella de virio?- Preguntó extrañado Hidan, mirando por encima del hombro de Itachi.

- Pero si yo armé un dispositivo electrónico que se acciona mediante cable…-Dijo Itachi, volteándose para ver a dónde estaba mirando Hidan.

Su mirada se encontró con una pequeña botella cerrada a presión, definitivamente de vidrio, que contenía tres tubos de dinamita; y a Tobi sosteniéndola, mientras la suya, yacía en el piso, toda desarmada.

-Tobi, ¿Qué hiciste con mi bomba?- Preguntó Itachi, con los ojos como platos.

-Tobi tuvo que desarmarla por que esas cuerditas no dejaban a tobi colocar el botón de encendido- respondió Tobi, con esa irritante vocecita.

-¡Las "cuerditas" eran los cables accionadotes! Tobi. Además, la botella está sellada. ¡¿Cómo prenderemos la carga?!-espetó Itachi.

-No sea ingenuo, Itachi-senpai. Tobi ya prendió la mecha _antes_ de meterla en la botella.-Contestó. Se podía predecir una estúpida sonrisa detrás de la máscara que siempre usaba.

Todos se miraron entre sí, atónitos, Hidan y Kakuzu con muecas de terror en sus rostros.

-¡RÁPIDO, TODOS A LA PLATAFORMA! ¡TOBI, TÚ DAME LA MALDÍTA CARGA! –Ordenó Itachi, al cual Tobi le lanzó la "bomba". Itachi corrió hasta la puerta y depositó la punta de la botella en el pequeño hueco que el dúo zombi había logrado crear. Volvió corriendo luego de realizada la acción, y se ocultó donde los otros, detrás de un gran peñasco que solo Dios sabía que hacía en una bodega.

-Si salimos de esta, juro por Jashin que no te insulto más en la vida, Itachi-Dijo Hidan.

Itachi asintió, se disculpó por el maltrato hacia sus colegas ("ansiedad, qué se le va a hacer.") y sólo esperó poder ver a su familia otra vez. Calculando el tiempo que faltaba, eran sólo 4 segundos. 3, 2, 1…

* * *

**Diálogo en japonés:**

**Sasori**: _nosotros no tenemos la responsabilidad de contarle a mi hermana lo que sucede_.

**Deidara**: _Pero ella debe saberlo!_

**Kisame**:_basta de discutir! tu hermana está escondida detras de la puerta._

Diganle Hola a mi pequeña amiguita, llamada "Intriga"!

Muajajajaj!!!

_Vivirán los chicos para contarlo?_

_Volverásn a encontrarse Itachi e Izaki?_

_Se quedará Kotaro sin padre?_

**Habrá helado de chocolate en mi refrigerador? Escribir da hambre XDD!!**

**Gracias por leer!! Dejen su review!!**

Haasta la próxima!!!

* * *


	4. Un día no nos matará

Òó!!!

AQUÍ VENGO CON EL CAPI 4!! CHANCHANCHANCHANNNNNNN…!!!

VERÁN LO Q PASA CON LOS 4 IDIO… IDOLOS!!!!

Digamos que inspiración no me falta… ji ji ji!

No me maten!! La intriga es parte de la historia! No sean impacientes!!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, también aprecio mucho los reviews!!

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Itachi. (Al menos su parte, por que lo demás está en…¡¡DEIDARA'S P.O.V (punto de vista)!!**

* * *

Un sonido atronador indicó que la explosión había comenzado. Vientos arrasadores (velocidad aproximada de 150 k/HR) se habían desatado, arrastrando la mayoría del contenido del edificio con ellos. El polvo no dejaba ver a nadie, ya que al no haber mucha humedad, las partículas no se adherían y quedaban revoloteando por ahí.

Intenté erguir la cabeza y observar, pero sólo encontré polvo… Hasta que divisé la sombra del peñasco que nos mantenía seguros.

Un gran fragmento de roca se desprendió y me dio en el cráneo, dejándome inconsciente. Por lo tanto, eso fue lo último que logré recordar.

Desperté confundido y con un dolor de cabeza infernal, preguntándome dónde rayos nos encontrábamos yo y mis compañeros; pero a juzgar por el sonido inexistente en este lugar, esos holgazanes no se encontraban aquí.

Yo estaba arropado dentro de una cama, cubierto por una manta hasta los hombros, o al menos eso sentí. No podía ver nada. No sabía si se debía a _**eso**_, o a que algo cubría mis ojos. Llevé una mano a mi cara, y después de palpar en busca de la respuesta, di con un paño mojado. Me lo quité del rostro y lo observé por algunos segundos, hasta que me harté y fijé mi vista en el lugar en donde me encontraba. Era un cuarto vagamente iluminado por la pálida y tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por una amplia ventana.

Mis conjeturas eran dos: Todos nos habíamos salvado. Alguien me trajo aquí y los demás me abandonaron.

Y la segunda y menos coherente: Yo sobreviví a mi presunto desmayo y los alienígenas me clonaron y le pusieron al clon mitad de mi cerebro, por eso sé quién soy.

Mis pensamientos me dieron cierta gracia. **Cierta.**

Ese tipo de humor retorcido y sarcástico era característico de una personita en particular, y me alegró que mi mente pudiera copiarlo tan bien. Era como tenerla aquí a mi lado.

Ladeé la cabeza. Era estúpido intentar comprobar su presencia, dado que sabía de sobra que no se encontraba allí, pero de todas formas, en uno de esos delirios míos, volteé.

La desilusión ya esperada me invadió. Tenía que sobrellevar esto.

Fruncí el entrecejo y dejé mi caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada; pesaba demasiado, y la migraña comenzaba a aumentar.

Levanté la mano y miré fijamente el paño mojado por una vez más. Ahora entendía su propósito; debía de haberme dado fiebre luego de ese golpazo. -En fin- Suspiré-, Ahora sólo me queda levantarme y….- Pero cuando intenté incorporarme, sentí en mi brazo derecho un dolor punzante, tan fuerte, que caí de nuevo sobre la cama y me di el cráneo contra la cabecera.

-Genial. Más dolor- Resoplé, sobándome el lugar afectado- ¡¿En dónde rayos estará esa manga de…?!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entraron Hidan y Kakuzu, pero no de una manera muy convencional. Ambos rodaban por el piso, atinando puñetazos al aire, peleando como unos críos.

-¡¡TE VOY A PARTIR EL..!!- Gritaban, entre golpe y golpe.

-¡Paren ya, senpais! –Exclamó Tobi, que parecía estar siguiéndolos por todo el lugar.- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Además Itachi-senpai está… ¿Despierto?- Preguntó, extrañado, el portador de la máscara naranja, mirando en mi dirección. Todos se congelaron. Tobi en su posición deforme, con los brazos extendidos (uno más abajo que el otro) y una pierna flexionada hacia atrás; Hidan estaba siendo agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y el cabello, por las manos de Kakuzu; y Kakuzu estaba siendo estrangulado por las manos de Hidan. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

Hice una señal con la mano en forma de saludo, y me incorporé, pero esta vez sólo utilicé el brazo izquierdo. Menos mal que era zurdo.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida y les pregunté qué me había perdido.

-N-na-nada en r-realidad, Itachi-san –Tartamudeó Tobi, adoptando una posición más cómoda: bajó la pierna y un brazo, y dirigió la mano restante hacia su nuca, por donde caía una gotita te sudor- . Así que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien –Respondí- . ¿En dónde estamos?- Indagué. La duda daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y ya me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, si hubiera sido posible, claro.

-Pues… En uno de los escondites de Pein.-Aclaró Hidan., al cual dirigí mi mirada, tan fría como siempre.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Con ese tipo de personas era mejor imponer terror.

El dúo zombi aún seguía en posición de pelea, pero simplemente no le hice caso.

-Y este lugar está en la región de…-Dije, con la intención de buscar información.

-Estamos a dos kilómetros de Londres- Respondió una voz desde la puerta. Posé mi mirada en el sujeto del cual provenía la profunda y misteriosa voz. Era Pein, que miraba expectante a todo el grupo.

Me quedé pasmado. Mi mente no reaccionaba. Sentí la extraña sensación de hacer algo que no había hecho en veintiséis años: llorar. Obviamente, me contuve (tampoco es que lo deseara tanto). Ese sentimiento me hacía sentirme muy débil. "A la primera mención ya te emocionas, imbécil. ¿No sería más prudente vestirte de pastorcita y jugar a las ovejitas? ¿O simplemente no te sientes lo suficientemente marica?" pensé.

Normalicé mi expresión.

-¿En auto o a pie?-Bromeé, utilizando mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica. Otra vez la reproducción exacta del retorcido y sarcástico humor de los Akasuna. Otra vez esa misma sensación de felicidad.

Todos me miraron como si estuvieran mirando a un vampiro fijamente a los ojos. Arqueé una ceja y borré mi sonrisa. De vuelta al estado Uchiha.

-Itachi realizó una broma…-Dijo Tobi, monótonamente- ¡¡¡ES UN MILAGRO DE NAVIDAD!!-Gritó complacido y fue directo a abrazarme. Lo desprendí tan rápido como pude.

-Faltan unos meses, Tobi. Apenas es 28 de marzo-Dijo Pein, en tono de autómata y con los ojos como platos, observándome.

-Qué milagro ni que milagro-Exclamó kakuzu-, más bien es…

-¡¡¡EL APOCALIPSIS!! ¡¡SÁLVANOS, JASHIN-SAMAAA!!-Completó Hidan.

Suspiré.

-Idiotas -Sentencié-. En fin, Mejor salgo de aquí…

-Es mejor que no te muevas; tu brazo derecho está muy dañado.-Informó otra voz, esta vez femenina. Era Konan, pareja de Pein.

-Tiempo sin verte-Saludé-. Por cierto, podrías decirme qué…

-El fragmento de roca no sólo te noqueó, sino que dio de lleno en todo tu tórax. No era una simple piedrita, medía metro y medio de diámetro, y pesaba bastante. A tus compañeros les tomó un buen tiempo quitártela de encima; casi te rompe varias costillas. Te dejó inconsciente por seis días, sin mencionar el enorme tajo que tienes en el brazo-Explicó ella.

Miré a mis compañeros con detenimiento. Así que si me salvaron, a pesar de ser un monstruo.

-¿Porqué…?-Empecé, pero fui interrumpido por El peliblanco.

-Creíste que dejaríamos que murieras sin despedirte de nuestra hermanita ni de tu hijo, ¿verdad? No somos un montón de cabrones, Itachi. No nos conoces para nada si ese pensamiento cruzó tu cabeza-Contestó, con toda la seriedad posible, bastante extraña en e en realidad, aunque era algo difícil tomarlo enserio, ya que seguía tirado en el piso junto a Kakuzu, en posición de pelea.

-Entonces, creo que estoy en deuda- Anuncié, y bajé mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

En ese mismo momento, una idea cruzó fugazmente mi cabeza.

-Konan, mi brazo sanará pronto ¿no?-Pregunté

-Si- Responde-. Quizá mañana puedas pedirle a esa persona que te prepare una medicina para sanar más rápido, que ella tanto conoce. Por más que intentó enseñármela, nunca la aprendí-Agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No comprendí bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mañana?-Pregunté, algo asombrado.

-La misión ya está completa. No se requiere el servicio de ninguno, al menos por el momento. Pueden irse, pero antes deberán esperar un rato a que la evidencia sea eliminada por Zetsu.-Contestó Pein.

Maldita sea. Esperar. La única condición que no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Miré a Konan, expectante. Ella captó el mensaje, sonrió de una manera reconfortante y dirigió una mirada suplicante a su cónyuge. Él comprendió.

-Nunca pensé que Uchiha Itachi rogaría por escapar- Comentó Pein, divertido-. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Saluda a Iza-chan y a kotaro-kun de mi parte. Avísale a la primera que se le extraña. Al segundo, que espero que algún día nos visite para jugar al béisbol. Los demás esperarán. Mis objetos de tortura no pueden desaparecer todos de una vez ¿no? -Agregó, y salió por la puerta.

-¡SI!- Exclamé, lanzando ambos brazos al aire, lo cual provocó inestabilidad e hizo que me cayera hacia atrás, golpeándome la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¡La re mil ·&%"·$·$&%&&#!!-Solté.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

-¡¿Qué no puedo insultar?! Los callados nos hartamos de serlo, de vez en cuando.-Proferí, hastiado. Muchos años de silencio. Me sentía muy feliz, y no tenía ganas de ocultarlo.

-Si, como sea. ¿Alguien quiere nachos?-Preguntó Hidan, todavía tirado en el piso con Kakuzu, muerto de hambre, y algo extrañado por mi comportamiento. Tal como habría echo _**ella**_, intentó acabar con la conversación lo antes posible.

-¡¡YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO!!-Asintió Tobi.

Suspiré. Alcé la vista hacia la ventana y observé la luna. Y ahí caí en la cuenta.

Me puse de pie en con un salto.

-¿Hoy es 28 de marzo?-Indagué. Estaba a un día, sólo un mísero día.

-Eh… ahja…-Concedió Kakuzu. A los pocos segundos él también se dio cuenta- ¡¿O sea que mañana es…?!-Quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por pasos provenientes del pasillo.

-Recuerda preparar el carro, Kakuzu. Parten todos a Londres mañana a las siete.-Anunció Pein, esbozando una casi inexistente sonrisa cómplice, que Konan devolvió.

-Ya lo escucharon; prepárense.-Sentenció, y desapareció detrás de Pein.

-Tendré que conformarme con los prisioneros- Escuché decir al líder desde el pasillo-. Esos desgraciados siempre se escapan, y no pienso esperarlos para siempre. ¿Qué se creen ellos que soy? ¿Un Dios? Oh, esperen, si lo soy- Agregó.

Sonreí. Me recosté cómodamente en la cama, me tapé con las sábanas y el acolchado, e intenté dormir un poco, haciendo caso omiso a mis compañeros, que seguían en el cuarto.

* * *

-Linda noche, ¿verdad?_ un_- Pregunté. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando la luna a través de una ventana. Se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerdas la llave que le diste a tu hermano para emergencias?

-Hmph -Asintió, extrañada. No me gustaba que utilizara monosílabos para responder, pero así era ella.

-Digamos que… la tomé prestada, _un_- Respondí, sonriente.

Ella se sonrojó y me miró con enojo, emoción muy común en ella, heredada de su difunta abuela.

-Entonces hay una parte de _emergencias_ que no entendiste; déjame explicarte…-Bromeó, en plan _"que idiota"._

-No me vengas con la estupidez de que los rubios somos unos idiotas, blah, blah, blah…-Intervine. Ella se rió; yo devolví la sonrisa.

-No es cierto. Conozco muchos rubios que superan el coeficiente intelectual de Tobi.-Contestó, con una sonrisa.

-Wow, si que somos idiotas, entonces- Concedí.

-No quise decir eso.- Repuso.

-Lo sé. Sólo lo dices para fastidiar. Lo comprendo, y no importa. ¿Dónde está el pequeño?- Interrogué.

-Duerme.

-Que raro. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las…-chequeó su reloj- diez y media.

Alcé una ceja.

-Retiro lo dicho, no es extraño.-Retracté.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió venir a molestar.

-Hpmh.-Dijo, y se volteó hacia la ventana otra vez, para contemplar la oscuridad.

-¿Asustada?- Pegunto, divertido. Se dio vuelta y fijó su mirada en mí.

-¿Porqué habría de estarlo?- Cuestiona. Sus ojos color miel, tan puros y amarillos, escudriñan los míos.

-No me mires tan fijo, te dará _escudriñitis._

Se rió ante mi comentario, pero luego se puso seria.

-No contestaste mi pregunta -Insistió.

-A lo que me refería es a que no todos los días se cumplen veintiún años. Mañana serás más vieja.

Sus orbes se quedan mirando mi cara, que seguía reflejando una sonrisa. Ella me la devuelve, pero esa alegría no llega a sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Inquiero, preocupado.

-No es nada.-Responde, y desvía la mirada

-Izaki, te conozco desde que somos pequeños, _**sé**_ que hay algo que me ocultas.

-¿No te parece que estoy desperdiciando mi vida?- Suelta. La pregunta era muy directa y tajante. Me entristecí al oírla.

Caminé hacia ella, tomé por los hombros y la invité a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá más cercano. La abracé por la cintura y corrí uno de sus mechones negros de la cara.

-A ver, ¿Por qué dices eso?-Indagué, esbozando una sonrisa paternal.

-Fui madre a los diecisiete años, lo cual estropeó mi carrera…-Empezó, pero la interrumpí.

-Tú quisiste correr ese riesgo, nadie te obligó a acostarte con el Uchiha; no culpes a Kotaro por esto –Repuse, alzando una ceja en señal de enfado, molesto ante su relato.

-Nadie culpó a Kotaro, así que en vez de decir idioteces, déjame terminar- Cortó.

-De acuerdo- Concedí, aún molesto.

-¿Por dónde iba? Oh, si -Recordó-. Mi embarazo me hizo dejar mi trabajo, QUE NO FUE CULPA DE KOTARO -Puntualizó-, y también me hizo seguir de licencia después del nacimiento, para criar a mi hijo, por que no quería dejarlo sólo. Luego, Itachi se va, empeorando las cosas. Yo debo encargarme de la economía del hogar con el PEOR trabajo del mundo y además cumpliré veintiuno. Genial, más carga para mi espalda.-Finaliza, con una mueca de tristeza.

-Iza-chan, ambos sabían que esto pasaría. Fue su responsabilidad. A parte, tienes surte de haberte graduado de la escuela a los doce, y de haber finalizado tus estudios universitarios a los dieciséis, fíjate que ya eres Médica, y sabes hablar en catorce idiomas distintos. Itachi y tú son súper-genios, y pertenecen a la alta alcurnia, por lo que el dinero no faltaría aunque no trabajaras. No hay de que preocuparse. Cuando Itachi vuelva, tendrán mucho dinero del pago de la misión, y según la carta, no tendrás que volver a trabajar.

Me miró furibunda. Yo sabía que ella era algo bipolar, pero eso no justificaba el cambio.

-¿Cómo sabes que la carta decía eso?- Encaró.

Me quedé mudo. Se suponía que nadie podía leer esas cartas. Había invadido la confidencialidad de mi mejor amiga; ahora debía pagar el precio de mi error.

-¿Deidara? ¡Hola, te estoy hablando! Esta bien que pienses, pero no te quedes colgado en tus pensamientos.-Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo; me adentraba tanto en mis pensamientos que no prestaba atención al resto. Me avergüenza recordar que mi último compañero de cuarto había muerto por eso. El estaba comiendo una tostada y de repente se ahogó con ella. Yo, pensando en algo que ocurriría al día siguiente, no oí los gritos a tiempo. Fue lamentable su pérdida.

-¡¡DEIDARA!! -Gritó Izaki en mi oído. Reaccioné.

-Lo siento; me concentré demasiado –Respondí, y una gotita de sudor cayó por mi nuca.

-¿Porqué siempre te pasa lo mismo? -Inquirió, molesta.

-No lo sé, pero tu hermano siempre me pregunta lo mismo- Respondí, y esbocé una sonrisa, sólo para calmar la situación.

-Ahja, si, bueno… ¡No te desvíes del tema! ¿Por qué leíste eso? –Interrogó. Vaya, con ese tono parecía mi madre.

-Es que yo… Tú… él…-Quise comenzar

-Nosotros, vosotros, ellos…-Dijo, cada vez más impaciente.

-El caso es que… Vale, ¡simplemente sentí curiosidad!- Solté, al ver que me taladraba con la mirada.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Preguntó, hastiada. Pasó una mano por mis cabellos. Sus ojos daban a notar cansancio- De todas formas me dá vagancia golpearte. Tengo mucho sueño. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir; tú también deberías irte.-Espetó.

La solté, y ella se incorporó.

-Bien, sé cuando no me quieren –Recriminé-. ¿No me quieres, verdad? –Bromeé, a lo que ella rió.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana; así podré hacer chistes sobre tu envejecimiento.-Agregué

-¡Ya vete!-Exclamó, con una mueca sarcástica. Me acompañó hasta la puerta con una expresión divertida en la cara. Abrí la puerta, me despedí y salí por el umbral. Caminé un par de pasos, por un largo pasillo que daba a la salida del gran edificio. Estiré mi mano y giré la fría perilla de la transparente puerta de vidrio, para salir al frío exterior. Aquella abría sido una de las charlas más cortas que había tenido con Izaki; claro que la más corta había sido la primera que sostuvimos.

_**Flash back:**_

Yo estaba con ropa raída y desgastada, mirando una vitrina en st. John's av., estados unidos, mi país natal.

La vitrina estaba plagada de dulces de todas las marcas y sabores. No tenía dinero suficiente para pagar ninguna de ellas. Todas tan dulces y deliciosas…

Yo era un huérfano, gracias a la guerra, o "guerra mundial", ya que muchísimos países había participado del hecho.

Tan sólo tenía 12. Había perdido a mis padres a los 5 años. Siete malditos años de haber vivido en la puta miseria. Si, para tener doce años sabía bastantes insultos, cosa característica en los vagabundos.

Mierda. Otra vez esos malditos pensamientos me cortan la mente. En fin, me encontraba viendo los dulces, inalcanzables, cuando escuché la campanilla de la puerta al cerrarse. En ese mismo instante, una niñita pequeñita, de 5 años aproximadamente, que salía de la tienda, junto con alguien que daba pinta de ser su padre, aunque parecía bastante joven como para serlo. Detrás de ellos salió una anciana, de la cual sospeché que sería la abuela de la pequeña.

La niña era muy hermosa. Tenía una cabellera negra azabache con unos rulos perfectos y sueltos que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran muy delicados y con forma de unas grandes almendras, color miel ambarino, de una profundidad infinita. Su piel, un blanco algo trigueño, estaba cubierta por una camisa rosado bebé de una tela satinada, y una falda de tul de igual color. Calzaba unos zapatitos blancos con unos broches de rozas. Parecía una princesa.

El hombre no era muy alto, pero tenía rasgos maduros. Su cabello era de un color contrastante con el de la niña: un rojo encendido, que podrías distinguir a una cuadra de distancia. Sus ojos eran similares a los de la pequeña, pero su color era más acaramelado, incluso más amarronados que los de la pequeña. Su color de piel era similar, pero el de la niña era un tono más pálido. Llevaba un traje negro y calzaba unos zapatos de igual color. Debían ser parientes, ya que iban de la mano todo el tiempo y ponían la misma cara de aburrimiento cuando la anciana les hablaba, lo cual los hacía muy parecidos a pesar de sus diferencias. La anciana tampoco parecía muy complacida de regañarlos (pues eso era lo que reflejaba su cara: Reproche).

La viejita no daba pinta de más de ochenta años. Tenía cabello gris en un pequeño rodete detrás de la cabeza. Vestía un largo vestido de terciopelo color bordó que llegaba hasta el suelo, por lo que no pude ver sus zapatos. Todos ellos parecían clase alta, incluso después de tan arduos tiempos. Supuse que serían la típica familia de ricachones

-Sasori, te he dicho mil veces que vigiles a tu hermana menor. No me hagas repetírtelo-Reprimió la anciana, con notoria impaciencia.

-No es mi culpa, _Chiyo-obaasama_. Izaki sólo quería explorar este extraño país. No lo conoce tan bien como nosotros, sería una lástima no enseñarle nada a una pobre criaturita de cinco añitos.-Repuso el mayor, cuyo nombre comprendí que era Sasori, sonriéndole con ternura y complicidad a su hermanita.

-_Saso-nii _tiene razón_, baa-chan –_Concede la niña, a la que reconocí como Izaki- Además me encantan los dulces y _Saso-chan_ se ofreció a comprarme algunos- Manifestó Izaki., mostrando las 15 cajitas que había en sus manos.

Tal como supuse: típica niñita malcriada. Yo sabía que estaba mal juzgar a una niña de sólo cinco años, que quizá nada supiera de problemas mundiales. _**"Al menos no tanto como yo. No creo que la pobre haya pasado por lo que yo sufrí. ¿Por qué criticarla tan rápido? Es su vida; si yo soy desdichado, la culpa no es de ella." **_Recriminé en pensamientos.

Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero la familia se había percatado de mi presencia, y de lo fijo que los miraba. La abuela murmuró algo al oído del joven, y ambos dieron un paso atrás –Sasori empujando a su hermana con ellos- pero esta puso resistencia, y se soltó de la mano de su hermano. Empezó a caminar hacia mí. Me alarmé. Por la forma en que estaba vestido, y mi estado de higiene, no creí que los mayores estuvieran de acuerdo en que la niña se acercara a mí. Giré el cuerpo y empecé a caminar en la dirección opuesta, para que ni ella ni los otros se alarmaran.

-¡Espera!- Gritó, con su aguda vocecita. Me quedé paralizado. No sabía que hacer. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que me apartara; la otra, me decía que la pequeña era un inconveniente menor, que no debía preocuparme.

No reaccione a tiempo y, parado en medio de la vereda como estaba, la niña de tomó de la manó. Pude sentir el cálido contacto con su piel, tan suave como la seda.

Mi vista pasó de nuestras manos a su cara. Esos adorables ojos me perforaban; era como si pudiera ver dentro de mí. Esbozó una sonrisita. Yo me quedé pasmado. Era realmente preciosa y tierna. _**"Ni los osos de felpa se comparan con esta pequeñita." **_Pensé.

-Vi cómo nos mirabas, _Extraño-Dono-_ Dijo Izaki. Su acento estadounidense era perfecto, a pesar de demostrar ser japonesa, por la charla que sostuvo con su familia minutos antes- También vi cómo mirabas mis dulces. Yo tengo muchos, y mi barriguita no soportará tantos. Toma, te regalaré estos- Exclamó, y tendió hacia mi más de la mitad de las cajitas. Me quedé atónito. Ella no me conocía, y ya me regalaba algo. La había juzgado mal. Si bien no había expresado bien su deseo de compartir, la intención era lo que contaba. Me conmoví tanto que no me di cuesta de que el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado junto a su hermana, con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué esperas? Tómalos. No todos los días ella sede a sus dulces –Dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndome una sonrisa paternal-. Suele ser muy tacaña al respecto.-Agregó, mirándola ceñudo, con una sonrisa burlona, a la que ella respondió superponiendo el labio inferior al superior y frunciendo el ceño, formando una adorable muestra de enfado.

Obedecí al Extraño.

-Muchas gracias-Dije, con la voz cortada. Nunca nadie había echo algo así por mí. Me quedé mirándola, perplejo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntaron los hermanos, al mismo tiempo.

-D-Deidara. _Un_-tartamudeé.

-Mmm, curioso nombre. Yo soy Sasori, y ella es mi hermana menor, Izaki.-Anunció.

-Sí, lo sé- Dije, pero me sentí arrepentido a los dos segundos de haber soltado esa frase.

El pelirrojo me miró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero Izaki seguía sonriendo.

-No te enfades, _nii-chan_ –Indicó Izaki-. Es casi imposible no escuchar las conversaciones que tenemos con _Sobo_ con los alaridos que profiere al hablar.-Explicó, con el ceño fruncido, interponiéndose entre su hermano y yo. En ese momento, teniéndola de espaldas, pude sentir el dulce aroma de su cabello. Olía a cerezas frescas.

Se dio vuelta y me pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-El que lo siente soy yo- Me disculpé, aún embriagado por el olor-. No debí escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Perdón.

Sasori aflojó el entrecejo, y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa, que ahora reflejaba algo de tristeza.

-¿Estás solo?-Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza. Preguntó por mi familia, y yo respondí que la había perdido en la guerra. La niñita dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Tal como nosotros, _nii-chan._ – Sollozó Izaki, abrazando a su hermano por el cuello.

-Calma, Iza-chan. Todo estará bien.-Contesto, frotándole la espalda con la mano.

Era horrible. Ver a esa pequeña niña llorar… era un verdadero contraste. Rostro de ángel caído del cielo. Era lamentable.

-Al menos tu tienes a tu hermano, Izaki-chan. Yo estoy sólo. No tienes que preocuparte si tu familia esta cerca, _un_ –Dije, a modo de consuelo, pero no me parece que mis palabras hayan sido muy efectivas, aunque la niña me miró y se secó las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, _Dei-chan_?-Indagó ella.

-D-doce _un_-Tartamudeé de nuevo.

Comenzó a contar con sus manitos.

-Eres mayor que yo por siete años. Mi _nii-chan _lo es por dieciocho. –Exclamó, feliz de haber resuelto bien su cuenta.

-¡Sasori, Izaki! ¡Ya basta de su pequeña charlita, debemos irnos!- Vociferó su abuela por detrás del hombro del muchacho.

-¡Espera un segundo!-Contestó su nieto, también a los gritos. Izaki pareció molesta, ya que el grito había afectado de igual forma a su pequeño oído- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si con acompañas? Podríamos comprarte algo de ropa. También ayudarte en lo que necesites, si nos lo permites-Agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Apenas me conocían y ya me compraban ropa. Una de dos: o eran una manga de idiotas, o eran los ricos más amables que había conocido en mi vida.

Su abuela no pareció contenta con el plan, pero a cara de cachorro de su nieta la convenció por completo.

Pasé todo el día con ellos. Su abuela accedió a que me compraran ropa y otras sugerencias de Sasori y su hermanita.

Ella era particularmente buena conmigo. Parecía entenderme a la perfección, a pesar de su corta edad (tampoco es que yo fuera un adulto). También lograba que me compraran muchos dulces, ya que los dos teníamos los mismos gustos.

Los meses pasaron y los hermanos no dejaron el país hasta después de dos años. Yo me encontraba con ellos todos los días no sólo para demostrar mi gratitud, sino que también me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos (independientemente de mis vicios). Me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos.

Al parecer, yo había simpatizado con la pequeña, y el mayor me consideraba un hermano más, así que me pidieron formar que los acompañara a su destino, París. No precisamente como un miembro más de la familia (es decir que no iban a adoptarme), pero sí como un compañero de viaje.

La vieja chiyo (así la llamábamos cariñosamente) había meditado al respecto, y había consentido el permiso a Sasori de llevarme con ellos. No confiaba mucho en mí, pero yo había despertado algo de simpatía en ella.

Poco después descubrí que la anciana no viajaría, se quedaría aquí en California, y que los hermanos emprenderían el viaje sólo conmigo.

A los catorce años, emprendí mi primer viaje fuera del país. Visitaría Francia.

El francés no era mi fuerte, pero había progresado mucho en los pocos meses en los que había practicado el idioma. Me sorprendió la fluidez con la que Izaki lo pronunciaba. A no ser por sus rasgos, parecía una francesa más.

Nos instalamos en una enorme casa. Yo, feliz de la vida.

Izaki, Sasori y yo habíamos logrado conocernos aún más, así logramos una convivencia magnífica. A mis 17 años, me sentía algo cautivado por le hermosura de mi "hermana postiza", como yo la llamaba.

Ella tenía diez hermosos años, y era la criatura más despampanante del universo. Lo mismo pareció impresionar a los Uchiha, dos hermanos que habíamos conocido en la ciudad por órdenes de Pein, líder del escuadrón donde yo trabajaba (¡Sí, mi primer trabajo!). Pero nuestro encuentro con ellos es otra historia…

* * *

Tarán!

Otra vez con la intriga!

Qué era "_**eso"**_ que mencioné al principio del capítulo?

Por qué es Izaki tan susceptible? ¬¬, ya me parece que incopativilizamos.

(Inventé una nueva palabra XD)

Cómo fue el encuentro de Deidara con los Uchiha?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de *Mira papelito con inscripción* "historias de hace un tiempo! *ejem, ejem*

_**No olviden dejar esos reviews!!!**_


End file.
